


Spiced Cinnamon and Riesling

by GoatBazaarofFics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Being Anders (Dragon Age), Au Justice human, Bottom Fenris (Dragon Age), Domestic Fluff, Fenris feels loved, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Thedas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBazaarofFics/pseuds/GoatBazaarofFics
Summary: He borrowed one of Anders’s lacy nightgowns, when would normally steal one of Justice’s shirts.The mint-green was vibrant against his dark skin. He was exposed. The nighty was barely held together by pink lace on either side. On rip stitch and the flimsy undergarment would fall off of him. He was a bit unnerved by the feeling, but he didn’t rush to get changed. There was no point.Fenris had every intention not wearing the gown for long.(Based off on a rp with protect-him)





	Spiced Cinnamon and Riesling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protect-him (protect_him)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/gifts).



Justice weaved through Fenris’s white locks with expert ease. It takes every ounce of will to not lean back into the touch. 

When it came to someone messing with his hair, Fenris was used to pulling and yanking. Rough and harsh treatment. With Justice, and Anders for that matter, the touches have been gentle, playful, and loving. It had been a struggle to get used to their personalities nature.    
  
They sat on their soft bed, draped in purple silky sheets. Fenris sat in-between Justice’s legs. Anders laid next to them, his old cat, Mr. Wiggums, snuggled close to his chest. He casted a glance at the blond. He wore a very thin, light-colored tank top and matching panties, the summer heat had long since gotten to him. The top had rolled up, exposing his pale and freckled stomach. A trail of darker blond hair dusted a line downward, and disappeared under the underwear. His bulge was barely contained under the thin garment. 

Without thought, Fenris’s tongue darted across his lips. Anders was perfect, sexy, and beautiful as always. Once, and not so long ago, Anders’s sensual nature would make him flustered and blush. 

He caught amber eyes gleaming at him. Anders’s pink lips quirk in a flirty smirk and winked. 

Fenris snapped his attention back to straight at the wall, his ears and cheeks growing warm. Alright, Anders still made him nervous in all the right ways. But he couldn’t be helped, the blond was pure sex and even now, he couldn’t believe someone as gorgeous would find him attractive. 

And with Justice, he must be insanely lucky. The Rivaini man was handsome and built like a mountain, a stark contrast to Anders’s lithe and elegant frame. 

“Stop sneaking glances at Anders, or your hair won’t turn out right,” Justice admonish. Fenris knew he was almost done.

“Sorry, but Anders is pretty,” he said. He allowed himself to smile, happy his voice didn’t waver. 

“He’s always pretty.” And he knew Justice must have rolled his eyes. 

“Damn right I’m pretty,” Anders chimed in, “the prettiest apostate this side of Ferelden.”    


Fenris snickered at Justice’s huff of annoyance. He feels his hair being tied into a knot at the end, keeping the braid still.    
  
“There, you’re done,” Justice said. He bent down and kissed Fenris’s bare neck, his beard of kinky curls tickling his skin. He wrapped his arms around the elf’s middle. Fenris gently covered his hands with his own. Both were scarred. Justice’s from war and yard work, his from methodical precision. Fenris’s skin was pale against the other’s lovely dark brown.    

“You should look in the mirror,” his lover suggested.    
  
Casting a quick smile of his shoulder, he crawled off the bed. But he didn’t go straight for Anders’s vanity table on the far right wall. 

Across from the bed, where the other three animals. Sir-Pounce-A-Lot had gotten up to stretch and circle around his legs, the other two stayed in their bed. Vengeance was a massive Wolfhound, and her swollen belly kept her from jumping onto the bed. She was a few weeks away from giving birth. Her constant companion was a hairless cat, Madam MidnightPaws. She and Pounce had taken to sleep next to the dog.    
  
Fenris crouched down and scratched her ear. She wagged her tail, thumping against the wall. He turned his attention toward Pounce, his favorite of the animals. Vengeance was sweet and had saved his on two occasions, but before her pregnancy she was a rambunctious puppy. Motherhood wouldn’t prevent her from returning to her old self. Madame was gentle and affectionate, but she was more attached to Justice

And Mr Wiggums, well, he didn’t have nice things say about the old cat.  He only loved Anders and hated everyone else. 

But he had a special bond with Pounce. He nuzzled against Pounce’s cheek. He pulled the cat into a hug and kissed the top of his head.    
  
Behind them, Anders asked, “any plans for tomorrow?”    
  
“I work, so no?” Justice said, but his voice was questioning. “Do you have plans?” 

“Well, Fenris and I were talking today while in the garden, and we thought about meeting you there and getting dinner,” he said, “since we haven’t in a few months.”

Fenris scoped Pounce into his arms and stood.  Anders was now sitting with Mr. Wiggums on his lap, glaring daggers and bristling at Justice. “He wanted it to be a surprise, but I didn’t think you would like that.” 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” the larger man confirmed. He scratched his beard, “but I’m happy to know in advance. What were you thinking?”

“Welllll…” Anders dragged the word out, before delving into his plans.

Fenris tuned them out and patted over to the vanity table. He gently put Pounce down and inspected his hair in the mirror. Two thin braids crowned his head and came together into one braid. His hair was longer now than it’s ever had been. It was nearly down his back, much longer than Anders’s shoulder length golden locks. The braided crown pulled back his messy bangs to reveal the three lyrium dots on his forehead.

He fixed the straps of his—no Anders’s nighty. He borrowed one of Anders’s lacy nightgowns, when would normally steal one of Justice’s shirts.The mint-green was vibrant against his dark skin. He was exposed. The nighty was barely held together by pink lace on either side. On rip stitch and the flimsy undergarment would fall off of him. He was a bit unnerved by the feeling, but he didn’t rush to get changed. There was no point.

Fenris had every intention not wearing the gown for long.

“Will this hold?” Fenris asked, running his finger over the tight braid. 

“It should, unless you decide to toss and turn,” Anders answered for Justice. 

His ears flushed. Anders winked again. When it came to sex, the blonde seemed to have an uncanny ability to sense when he or Justiced wanted it. He just knew what Fenris wanted. 

A bit flustered, he asked cooly, “maybe I do?” 

Justice was left unaware. “If it doesn’t hold through the night and can put it back up before go in for work.”

Fenris smiled. “I would like that.” 

Justice nodded while he slid off the bed. He went to his dresser. Fenris’s eyes followed the larger man as he stripped out of his jeans and work shirt. He was only left with a white tank and short boxers. He faced the mirror again, a small smile graced his lips.    
  
He waited until Justice returned to bed before he did. He crawled onto the man’s lap, draping his arms off his broad shoulders. “Thank you, the braids are beautiful.” 

“Anytime,” he said, “I enjoy playing with your hair. It’s silky and smooth.” He flipped the braid with his fingers. 

Anders inched his way closer, “you’ve been in a mood all night,” he commented, “playful, touching, coy smiles, sneaking glances.” 

“Maybe I am in a mood.” He wiggled his hips, grinding against Justice. He shot an eager, and inviting look at Justice. 

But he realized he was on the wrong lap. If he had grind against Anders, he would have been pinned against the bed being kissed like there was no tomorrow. The aggressiveness and ferocity would have overwhelmed his senses, his person, but the intense intimacy was what he wanted.

But he was sitting on Justice’s lap. 

“Do you want to kiss?” he asked, slightly confused but hopeful.    
  
A sigh escaped him. He put his hands on either side of Justice’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, practically smashing their lips together. 

Justice surprised gasp turned into a soft sigh, and he clung to Fenris, digging into the thin material. 

The bed dipped and sprung up. Anders had gotten up  the light. Magic pulled on the lyrium in his skin and a faint, soft pink glow filled the room. Anders had summoned a wisp. He opened the door and shooed the cats out, all of whom have interrupted intimate moments in the past. Mr. Wiggums being the worst offender. 

The kiss was short lived. He broke away, eyes fluttering. 

“This is different,” Justice breathed. 

Tentatively, his fingers brushed Justice’ mouth, tracing his smile. “I’ve wanted this for while, he admitted, “and I finally got the courage to take it.”

He leaned again. This kiss wasn’t clumsy and overly eager. He was softer and tender, he avoided anything aggressive. Justice tasted like spiced cinnamon tea with an undercurrent of honey. 

Justice had pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. Justice’s hands were firmly on his hips, the finely stitched lace was all that separated skin contact. 

There was movement on the bed. Anders had shifted behind Justice. Fenris didn’t see what the blonde was doing, but his roaming hands and the throaty moan from their lover said enough to him. 

Soft moans and the sound of kissing filled the air. But to his sensitive ears, all he heard was his steady heart beat growing rapid. The little amount of clothes between them was no barrier to Justice’s hardening member. 

Justice’s breath hitched and met his movements. 

They broke apart, both needed air. Fenris still held his face, their lips barely touching. Spiced cinnamon lingered in his mouth. 

Justice lean back, exposing his neck for Anders. While his mouth was on Justice, his eyes were focused on Fenris. His eyes gleamed like firelight. They burned with an intensity, the heat rolling from the ambers pressed against his skin. 

Encouraged, he rocked his hips in slow motions. He clawed at the offended shirt. He tugged at the hem, pulling the it up. 

Justice took the hint and ripped the shirt off himself. Anders cupped his cheek, turning his face for a kiss. 

Fenris continued rocking against Justice. By now, he knew Justice’s body. And yet he still ran his hands down the sleek and well-toned chest. With one hand tangled in Anders’s hair, Justice left bruises on his hip. He let out a mewling whine. The clothes separating him and Justice  leaving both delicious friction and growing frustration. He was desperate to be filled. 

Anders dragged Justice down, laying him flat against the bed. He wiggled himself free from his underwear. He stroked himself twice, short and quick, before pushing against Justice’s full lips. He eagerly accepted Anders, taking in as much as he could with the position he was in. 

The sight and the loud, breathy moans escaping Anders, made Fenris’s cock twitch. He needed relief. He rocked against Justice one more time before sliding off of him. He hiked up the nighty and began to touch himself.    
  
This was a new sensation, and one he recently began to savor. It took months to wash away years of training to not do this. But now that he could with lovers who thought about his pleasure, he took every opportunity to enjoy himself.

But he was not selfish. He tug at Justice’s boxers and he lift his hips to let them be taken off. Fenris couldn’t bring himself to take either Anders or Justice in his mouth, not yet. But stroking was fine. He spat in his free hand and firmly gripped Justice’s cock, giving his lover the same treatment he was giving himself. Justice thrusted into his hand moaning around Anders’s. Knowing what he liked, Fenris let go of himself. He gently cupped his lover’s balls and massaged them. 

Anders pulled away and bent over to capture Justice’s lips, stealing his pleasured moans. But the kiss was short lived. He ripped his tank top, leaving Fenris the only wearing clothes. 

The blonde came to him, and for the first time since he started this, they shared a kiss. This was nothing like kissing Justice, and it rarely was. Anders had years of experience, where Justice was like him: new and virginal in comparison. His tongue explored every inch of his mouth. 

Riesling lingered on his breath. The sweetness overwhelmed his taste and smell. He loved wine as much as cinnamon and honey. 

Anders tangled and pulled at his hair, the braid coming undone in seconds. It unraveled in curls. He crawled onto Anders’s lap, wrapping his legs around the mage’s middle. With the nighty hiked up around his waist, there was no barrier between him and Anders’s cock. They grind against each other, but this was no relief. Anders trailed kisses down his throat and bit on the sensitive flesh above his collar bone. He threw his head back, gasping. He dug his blunt nails into Anders’s pale back, dragging them downward. If he left marks would care tomorrow. 

Over Anders’s head, he caught Justice watching them. His smokey black eyes burned with want. His chest fell rapidly. His hand moved faster. 

Fenris couldn’t take this anymore. “Anders,” he growled, swallowing. He intentionally lowered his voice more than it already was. “Anders, I need you.”

“Oh, sweet Maker,” he murmured against Fenris’s throat.He loved what his voice did to Ander. 

“I want,” he licked his lips, “I want you and Justice inside me,” he whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear. 

Anders nodded while Justice’s eyes widen. But neither questioned him, or told all he had to say was  _ no  _ or stop and they would _.  _ He knew now, and he knew what he wanted. 

Justice reached into the nightstand next him for the oil. He dipped his fingers and coated himself. He hissed as the cool substance touched him. He handed the container to Anders and Fenris quickly removed himself. 

He took off the nighty and laid down. He spread his legs. His heart was a wild animal trapped in a cage.He curled and uncurled his hands in the sheets below. Just knowing what was coming pushed his excitement over the edge. 

Justice appeared above him, smiling. He leaned down and kissed him. Cinnamon invaded his mouth once more. He could barely focus. Anders’s hands had gripped his ass, massaging his cheeks. He clenched immediately, but willed himself to relax. He was with the two men he loved more than he could comprehend. Not strangers, but two people who cherished and adored him. 

Anders slipped one finger in him, and his hips bucked against Anders’s hand. He clung to Justice as a life line and waited for Anders to move. 

And he did. First, the thrusts were slow and deliberate. He added a second finger and sped up, scissoring and stretching him. Then a third. And soon a forth. Fenris moved his hips in rhythm to Anders’s fingers. He whimpered. The sensation was too much, but not enough. He needed more.

Justice allowed him to breathe and moved his attention down his neck to his chest. He flicked his tongue over Fenris’s nipple before taking the bud into his mouth. 

Fenris mewled and withered under the attention. Justice put a firm and steady hand down on his stomach to keep from moving. He whines turned to groans. He didn’t know how much he could take anymore.

Hot, wetness engulfed him. A pleasured scream escaped his throat. Anders taken him in entirely into his mouth. Fenris’s hand shot to Anders’s hair, his fingers tangled in the golden locks.    
  
“An-Anders,” he could barely speak. “I-I’m..” he couldn’t finish. His mind was a blank slate. He was too hot to think.   
  
Anders pulled out and away, and he whined at the loss. Justice gave a final lick before moving away. Fenris’s body shook and tried to control his breathing. All he could do was stare at the ceiling. 

Anders laid down next to him. “Love,” his voice was sweet and gentle, barely above a whisper, “are you ready.” He nodded and they shared a brief kiss.

Trembling, he sat and crawled. He took a deep breath and straddled Anders, sitting on the blonde’s belly. His cock was pressed against his back. Justice hadn’t moved yet, he only watched. Anders gripped his hips and raised him upward. With his other hand, he held his member, aligning it to Fenris’s opening. 

His legs quivered, he couldn’t hold himself. He rested his hands on Anders’s chest and eased himself down onto Anders. 

The explosion of pain and pleasure shocked his nerves and lit him on fire. He clenched around Anders and arched his back, letting a throaty moan. His thighs squeezed Anders’s hips. His breathing was shallow and rapid. Anders swore and closed his his eyes shut , his nails scraped at Fenris’s flesh. The blonde was beautiful like this. Hair tossed in a messy halo, his normally pale skin was now pink. 

Justice moved then, behind him. He wrapped his arms around Fenris’s middle. He lowered his lips to the edge of his ear. “Are you ready?” His voice was nothing more than a husky growl, losing all traces of honey. 

He shivered. “Not yet,” he rested his head against Justice’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and flashed a weak smile, “I think you will need to braid my hair again.” he whispered. 

Justice chuckled into his neck, “I don’t think I’ll wake up in time to do that,” he admitted.

Anders gave a slight thrust, making Fenris twitch, “you can do it now while we wait,” he joked, a wicked grin painted on his lips. Precum spilled from him. If Anders did that again, he might not last long for Justice. 

“Anders, be good,” Justice warned. His voice vibrated against Fenris’s sensitive ear. Another shiver went down his spine. Anders playfully stuck his tongue out and winked.

Fenris laughed and relaxed. This is why he loved them. Purposely, or unintentionally, they put him at ease. He unclenched around Anders, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation of being filled. “I’m ready for you, Justice,” he murmured after a moment.  

Justice hummed and slowly entered.

His eyes widen and he gasped. Anders’s breath hitch too, and Justice was painting. He never been on the receiving end, not like this. The pleasure was beyond words, beyond anything he could imagine. was it a wonder Anders loved bottomng?

There was no getting used to Justice. They moved in tandem. Their speed was slow and deliberate, working in synched. As if they were of one mind and body. Fenris didn’t hold back his moans that tittered on screaming. They overridden his senses, any mental blocks he had. All he knew was  them buried deep inside him.

Anders’s nails broke the skin on his hips just as he left red marks on his chest. Justice slid his hand down and gripped his negelacted member. He pumped on beat to their thrusts. His other hand kept him from falling on top of Anders and close to his chest.

He was close. He was on the edge-and-and

He clamped around them and trembled. Waves of euphoria washed over him, a blinding white light flashed in his eyes. He peaked early and too soon, but they didn’t relent. He rode his orgasm, coming hard. 

One of them, Justice, followed soon. His guttural yell was muffled against the curve of Fenris’s neck. He slowed and pulled out, unable to keep up with Anders’s pace anymore. He collapsed next to the blond.

Anders bounced Fenris on top of him. Fenris’s cock twitch, but it remained flaccid. He thought Anders would make cum again, just by doing this. Hitting the bundle of nerves inside him over again, and drawing this out until dawn. But his thrusts grew erratic. There was no warning when he came. Fenris shook all over. He fell against Anders’s chest, unable to keep sitting upright. He sighed when Anders pulled out. 

They laid in silence, the only noise was their labored breathing. After a moment, Justice gotten up and left the bedroom. The cats were let back in, but they didn’t hop onto the bed to investigate. They stayed with wolfhound. 

Anders rubbed Fenris’s eartip. A rumble of purrs escaped his throat. When Justice returned, he wrapped them in his arms, holding them both close. Anders murmured ‘night’, sounding rough and sleepy. 

There were no more words between them, and there didn’t need to be. Fenris was content and safe and loved, and knew they felt the same. 

 


End file.
